Ideologia
by T. Lecter
Summary: Se eu estivesse com você, Toshiro... // Ficlet Gin x Hitsu / Para Chibi Anne


**Ideologia**

**-**

_Se eu estivesse com você, Toshiro..._

**-**

_Presente para a Anne, em um pequeno desafio de fics complementares._

_-_

_  
_  
Acho que você não gostaria desse lugar, Toshiro-kun. O Hueco Mundo é desprovido daquele brilho gélido que emana dos seus olhos azuis. Só eu sei o quanto sinto falta do azul. Não é como aquele azul doentio do Grimmjow, não. Seu azul lembra saudade e, mais do que isso, _esperança_.

_Se eu estivesse com você_, Toshiro, beijaria seus olhos sem me importar com os berros e socos que eu levaria em seguida. Eu sorriria para você com aquela minha comum expressão sarcástica que eu sei o quanto você odeia.

O que eu trouxe comigo, além da lembrança azul dos seus olhos, foi a esperança de que de alguma forma tenhamos um _final feliz_. Por que eu, Toshiro,_ não gosto de finais tristes_. Não gosto de imaginar que posso tê-lo feito infeliz ao partir assim, tão de repente, e por motivos assim, tão incompreensíveis para você.

E agora me pergunto o que seria de mim sem essa espera vã? Sem imaginar quando eu mesmo resolverei por fim nessa angústia que a sua ausência provoca na minha alma. Não posso pedir que você entenda. Mas eu queria poder estar com você agora, nem que fosse para dizer que _não posso explicar_. Por que eu sei que se eu estivesse com você, não me sobraria tempo para dizer muitas coisas.

Você me acusaria, puxaria sua Zampakutou, me chamaria de traidor, talvez até me atacasse e tentasse me matar.

_Você me odeia, Toshiro-kun?_ Por ter partido, por ter te deixado, por ter procurado nos olhos da Matsumoto a cor que só existe nos seus?

_Você me perdoaria, Toshiro-kun?_ Por continuar sendo o mesmo Gin e tendo a mesma ideologia, os mesmos planos e a mesma fé que eu _sempre tive_ no Aizen-sama?

Será que, em algum lugar desse iceberg no seu peito, ainda resta alguma lembrança feliz de mim? _Eu te deixei boas lembranças?_ Tivemos bons momentos? Vivemos alguma coisa que mereça ser recordada com um sorriso?

Porque_ eu lembro de tudo_. Até do nosso conturbado adeus. Lembro de Hyourinmaru avançando contra mim e da sua expressão. Se eu pudesse te abraçar e dizer que não duvidasse de mim, _naquele momento_, eu teria feito isso. Será que se eu pedisse para você não duvidar de mim teria sido mais fácil te deixar na Soul Society?

Sei que seria mais fácil para mim permanecer no Hueco Mundo se você tivesse dito que confiava em mim. Acho que é pretensão demais da minha parte.

_Não sou confiável._

No entanto eu não nego que almejo a sua confiança como a de nenhum outro. Queria poder estar perto e dizer que meus planos não são de te ferir. _Nunca foram. _Você era só o pequeno capitão da mulher que dizia me amar. A mulher a quem _eu dizia amar_, até você aparecer ao lado dela, os pés descalços, o olhar distante - _e frio, _é claro - os braços cruzados e a decisão firme de quem não pretendia se deixar levar pelos encantamentos de ser um shinigami.

Eu estava sorrindo quando você chegou, _não estava_? É bem provável que sim. Você não deve ter percebido, mas _aquele sorriso_, diferente da maioria dos meus sorrisos, era tão espontâneo que eu nem sequer notei no momento. Aquele garoto irritado que tinha um poder assustador dentro do coração tinha arrancado de mim a máscara da _indiferença_.

Aquele garoto que, segundo a Matsumoto, _era um prodígio_. Você realmente é, Toshiro-kun. Mas, além de ser um prodígio, você é um homem_ inocente demais_.

Eu não sou tão cretino quanto você imagina. Eu não quis me aproveitar da sua ingenuidade quando me aproximei. Essa nunca foi a minha intenção. Assim como abandoná-lo não foi uma opção minha. Não te troquei por poder, caso você imagine algo assim.

Deixei você por pura fidelidade ao meu capitão. Você sabe, _mais do que ninguém,_ que a fidelidade é um dos meus maiores valores. Se é que você ainda consegue ver algum valor em mim.

Eu não seria capaz de feri-lo. Sei que você não acredita em mim, mas eu não sou de mentir. Eu não menti quando, da primeira vez que nos falamos, eu disse que você era um _pequeno revoltado_. Não mudei de opinião a seu respeito.

Mas de certa forma entendo a sua revolta. Entendo os seus motivos.

E então, de repente, eu me ponho a entender o quanto de fato você se expunha. Não sei se _por_ mim, ou se _para_ mim. Mas se te consola saber, _eu percebia_. Eu sei que não era por acaso que você procurava a Matsumoto nos meus aposentos. Não era por trabalho que você a arrancava da minha companhia. E nem era tampouco por preocupação com a sua Sub-capitã. _Era por mim_. Eu _sempre_ soube. Era para olhar meu sorriso de raposa. Para tentar desfocar minha visão e o meu juízo. E, principalmente, para _congelar meus sentidos_.

Espero que fique satisfeito em saber que você _conseguia_.

Mas não quero que me perdoe por nada, Toshiro. Se for possível, _realmente me odeie_. Queira me matar. Queira destruir qualquer laço que ainda possa existir entre nós dois. Faça isso _por você_ e, se não conseguir por você, faça pela Matsumoto.

Talvez _ela mereça mais_ a sua companhia do que eu.

Não sei se vamos nos encontrar de novo. Mas confesso que _eu queria_. Seria uma chance para te dizer que eu notava o calor por trás da sua frieza. Eu sentia a tranquilidade que você encobria com aquela expressão dura.

Se eu pudesse estar com você agora, mesmo que você tentasse me matar, _eu te abraçaria._ E sussurraria no seu ouvido alguma ameaça fingida.

Não posso esperar que você entenda as minhas razões. Mas eu espero, _de verdade, _que você acredite no que eu sinto.

Eu devia ter te dito antes de partir,_ ao menos uma vez_, que eu também sou capaz de amar. E que, ao roubar a companhia da Matsumoto de você, era pela sua visita que eu esperava. Era o momento em que você ia tirá-la de mim que eu esperava. _Era por você._

Não posso evitar que me odeie, eu sei. Mas acredite, _eu te amo_. A verdade é que eu nunca diria isso a você. Não combina comigo. É algo tão piegas e bobo. _Mas eu amo_. E foi por amor que te deixei aí. Aqui as coisas são bem diferentes, Toshiro.

Amor _não é_ uma palavra que combine com o Hueco Mundo.

Gelo _não é_ algo que você encontra na paisagem, mas sim no coração de cada um que vive por aqui.

É por isso que, se eu estivesse com você, _não estaríamos aqui._

Esse é o último lugar para onde eu te traria.

_Lamento,_ Toshiro-kun. Tenho que te amar a distância. Será que um dia você poderia me perdoar por não ter te dito? Só por isso? Eu queria estar do seu lado para que tivéssemos o nosso final feliz.

Não vou verbalizar declarações de amor, mas enquanto houver vida no meu coração, acredite, _haverá você nele._ Isso nem o Aizen-sama e nem ninguém será capaz de mudar._ Eu te amo, Toshiro-kun._

_**X**_

**N/A:**Anne e eu nos completamos. O.O Sim, essa fic é complemento da fic Ideologia da Chibi Anne. Ou seja, se você leu essa fic, sente a porra do dedo no mouse e vá ler a fic da Anne, porque ela é a outra metade dessa. -q

Depois de uma Hao x Anna complementar e de uma Lucian x Ruan complementar, eis que surgimos com uma Gin x Hitsu! *-*

- E sabe o que vamos fazer hoje, Pai?

- O quê, Filha?

- A mesma coisa que fazemos todas as noites. Tentar dominar o FF. #.#

**Gin x Hitsugaya é lindo. Fica ainda mais lindo quando recebe reviews. 8D**


End file.
